You Drive Me Up the Wall
by iheartgod175
Summary: Snarf should really learn to watch what he says around Snarfer, especially with idioms such as, "You drive me up the wall". Because then, something along the lines of this happens. This takes place during the '85 cartoon, and stars Snarf and Snarfer. One-shot.


Author's Note: You know what I should be working on? Super Readers' Biggest Adventure. Know what I'm NOT working on? Super Readers' Biggest Adventure. Until I find out what happened to my document, here is a one-shot for the ThunderCats that I wrote on paper in November but didn't think to type until now.

Iheartgod175 presents:

_You Drive Me Up the Wall_

Story Written: November 19th, 2012

Typed: January 12, 2013

Rated: K (pure humor abounds here)

Summary: Snarf should really learn to watch what he says around his nephew Snarfer, especially with idioms such as "You drive me up the wall". Because then, something along the lines of this happens. This is set during the original cartoon.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING of the original ThunderCats, one of the greatest cartoons of all time, or any of the characters that appear in it. If I did, I would be a wealthy adult, and have the sense to make Snarf less annoying (not that I hate him).

* * *

Everyone who knew Snarf knew that he had a pretty okay relationship with his nephew Snarfer. Sure, there were the times they were at each other's throats, but no matter what, Snarf was grateful for his nephew. Most times, he enjoyed having Snarfer over at Cat's Lair for a two week stay.

But other times, he wished that the little guy would hurry up and leave.

When Snarfer wasn't off exploring on his own or getting into spats with the Thunderkittens, he would be doing one of two things:

He would tinker with things that would and often did break or explode**.**

He would pester his uncle on a daily basis.

If the Thunderkittens were the masters of every trick in the book, then Snarfer could be considered their apprentice. Ever since last month when Wilykit and Wilykat had started to teach him how to prank, Snarfer had been pulling pranks on everybody in Cat's Lair and the Tower of Omens; from Lion-O to Cheetara to the kittens themselves. Well, to make it short and to the point, the older members, especially Panthro, had had enough, and told the younger Snarf to go pull a prank on somebody else.

That had led to choice number two.

While Snarf had taken the first few pranks in stride, now he couldn't even walk three feet without having something jump out at him to scare to him out of his fur, and last week Snarfer had the bright idea to put worms in a sandwich that Snarf had been eating, which he didn't discover until he had eaten nearly all of it and a worm crawled out of it.

Things had gotten… messy after that.

After about a week of enduring all of this-including his _embarrassing_ first name being brought out in public- Snarf had had enough. He was going to tell his nephew to leave him alone, and if he had to scream it at the top of his lungs to get his point across, so be it.

On that day, Snarfer was playing with one of the trackers Panthro built, and Snarf marched into the room. No one had to be a rocket scientist to see that he wasn't happy.

"Snarfer, I need to talk to you," he said.

Snarfer looked up from what he was doing and turned to his uncle. "What is it, Uncle Osbert?" he asked, purposely calling him by that name.

A vein bulged at the back of Snarf's head, but he managed to keep himself calm. "I understand that you're having fun playing pranks, but after a while, that gets really annoying. I'd really like to not get scared every ten minutes," he said.

"Aw, come on, Uncle Snarf, have some fun once in a while!" Snarfer said gleefully.

"I don't mind having fun, but there's a time for fun and a time for work. Honestly, for the last few days, you've been driving me up the wall," Snarf continued.

Snarfer's ears perked up on that last part. "Wait, what did you say I was doing, Uncle Osbert?" he asked.

It took all of the elder Snarf's control to not walk over there and punch his nephew in the face. "I said you drive me up the wall," he said, agitation forming in his voice.

"What does that mean?"

"It's an idiom. I'm saying that I find what you're doing is very annoying. That does not mean you literally drive someone up the wall, Snarfer," Snarf explained.

"Oh, I get it now. That makes sense," Snarfer said.

"Good. Now will you please lay off on the pranking?" Snarf asked.

His nephew nodded. "Oh, don't you worry, Uncle Snarf. No more pranking for me, no sir. You can count on that!" he said. Then he got down from the window and ran out of the room.

Snarf sighed. "Well, that went easier than I thought. I guess that means I can stop worrying about Snarfer." He went over to find the tracker that Panthro had built as of late, and put it on the nearest shelf.

"There, nice and tidy," he said to himself. He was about to leave when a distinct sound hit his ears: the sound of a hoverboard charging up. He sighed, and was about to turn around to tell either Wilykit or Wilykat that they couldn't ride the ride the board in the lair.

Before he could say anything, or even knew what was happening, something slammed straight into his back and threw him up into the air. Snarf screamed as he fell onto something that was dragging him all over the room. It was the hoverboard which was being piloted by Snarfer...who looked a little too cheerful at the moment.

"Snarfer, what are you doing?!" he yelled.

His nephew turned to him with a mischievous grin. "I'm driving you up the wall, Uncle Snarf! I always wanted to!" he said.

Snarf's face practically melted into horror at these words. Apparently, Snarfer had decided to take his uncle's lesson as an initiative to literally drive him up the wall.

_Oh, dear Jaga,_ Snarf thought as Snarfer vaulted up the wall and narrowly missed crashing into the ceiling by several inches. Spinning in the air, Snarf screamed when his nephew almost ran into the wall. He did a sudden drop, nearly throwing Snarf off of the board and sending his stomach up his throat.

Snarfer cheered. "That was amazing! I'm gonna do that again!" he exclaimed, and sped up.

"NO, NOT AGAAAAAAIN!" Snarf screamed, but it was too late as Snarfer zoomed up the walls again, completely ignoring his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Snarf, watch this!" he yelled, and started to spin the board into a corkscrew, making himself dizzy…and making Snarf lose his grip on the board.

"SNAAAAAAAARRRRRFFF!" Snarf screamed as finally, he couldn't hold on anymore and was sent crashing into a box of tools, sending bolts, screws and other items flying everywhere. Snarfer, though, was too busy having fun to notice.

"I'm getting dizzy..." he moaned. He was so dizzy that he couldn't concentrate and the board he was riding on slammed straight into the wall, causing a hole in it. The impact caused him to get thrown off of the board, and he hit the ground hard, spinning around in a circle until he bumped into the wall.

At that moment, Lion-O and Panthro rushed in, hearing all of the commotion from one of the rooms across the hall. Tools were everywhere, both of the Snarfs were on the floor, and the hoverboard Snarfer had been riding on was jammed into the wall. It looked like a tornado had swept through the room.

Upon seeing the mess that Snarfer and his uncle made, Panthro sputtered, "What on Third Earth happened in here?"

After managing to regain his senses from the crash, Snarfer exclaimed, "Whoa...that was SO COOL!"

"What was so cool?" Panthro asked.

"Oh, I was driving Uncle Snarf up the wall. I had fun," Snarfer said proudly. "But I think Uncle Snarf's a little worn out now, snarfer, snarfer."

Snarf crawled out the box of tools a stumbling, bruised, and nauseous mess. He took one step before falling on his face, too sick to move. A moan escaped his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that Snarf doesn't want to drive up the wall anymore," Lion-O said. "By the way, Pumyra and Bengali are here to come pick you up."

"Oh, that's great!" the little Snarf exclaimed. Then he turned and looked at the mess he made. "But, what about the mess?"

"Don't worry, we'll clean this up," Lion-O said. "But next time, you're on your own, Snarfer."

"Okay. See you later, Lion-O, Panthro," Snarfer said. "Later, Uncle Snarf!" With that, the younger Snarf was out of the room. When Snarfer left, Lion-O went over to Snarf, who had managed to open his eyes for the time being.

"Ugh…remind me to never say things like 'you drive me up the wall' in front of Snarfer again, Lion-O. _Snaarrf,_" he moaned.

"So, that's what all this was about," Lion-O remarked, trying not to laugh.

"Also, one more thing," Snarf said.

"What is it, Snarf?"

"Remind me to get some tape and tie Snarfer into a mummy when I see him again," he said, before closing his eyes again.

**_The End  
_**

**_Even though I think Snarfer is adorable, if I were in Snarf's situation I would use duct tape, not regular tape. Hopefully they have that on Third Earth._**

**_I know a lot of people don't like Snarf or Snarfer, but I do. When I started watching the show, I didn't like Snarf either, but then I realized that his character is, in a way, kind of cute, and he does do some useful things every once in a while. When I saw Snarfer, I loved the little dynamic between them, with Snarf being annoyed by his nephew and Snarfer not caring (as well as me thinking he's cute). So, eventually, a story with the two of them was in order.  
_**

**_I was inspired by a segment on the old Electric Company where a woman tells her husband that he drives her up the wall, and he literally drives her up the wall. That got me thinking of an idea for a story, and since I was hooked on Thundercats at the time, I figured I could write a story starring Snarf, and his nephew Snarfer. While the Thunderkittens would've been a more obvious choice, I think that Snarfer fit the role better. So, this was the result. I hope you liked it!_**

**_Quick question: Do any of you want a sequel to this story? I was thinking about it but not sure if I should write it.  
_**

God bless, iheartgod175


End file.
